starbridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Durras
Physical appearance - ' The Durras are hard to describe physically. They are most probably mammals being covered in blue fur. Each has eight limbs two legs (in roughly the same size and position as humans) and 6 arms, two where you would expect them to go and the other four facing backwards mounted on the back in two pairs (Two at the shoulders and two midway down the back). Their heads are wolf like but without the eyes. Their mouths are lined with thousands of needle like teeth. On each side of the head there meter long sabre like tusks being about twice as long as head. Each limb is triple jointed (as opposed to double joined like humans) and all are ball jointed as opposed to hinge joints. Each foot is essentially three long toes each 120 degrees apart and 15 centimetres long. They are very fixable used to wrap around trees. The four back arms are pretty much the same but with long hook like claws. The other hands are more ape like but their thumbs can be bent round to become opposite to the other three fingers. Finally they have long tails (several meters) ending in a fine large hook. ' Movement-- ' The Durras are primarily climbers able to quickly traverse dense trees, they can also jump with extreme force many times their own height and length. They can also run and move generally quickly and agilely. ' Physiology-- ' The Durras are omnivores; their teeth may appear to be predatory but are actually pretty fragile. They are able to flatten out so to speak to allow them to fit more in their mouths. They are built for tearing and stripping so are best at dealing with vegetation or already dead meat (living meet struggles too much damages teeth). They are very light having hollow bones (like birds) which are good for manoeuvrability but break pretty easy which is bad. They are pretty good at surviving impact when they land on their feet but if hit in the wrong place they break like twigs. Their diverse diet makes them microcosms for bacteria which is why they have highly advanced immune systems in fact they arte generally fine eating food from other worlds and have the fastest AIFR (Alien InFection Rate which is the time it takes for foreign infections become widely fightable by the majority of a species). The Durras are also warm blooded which is another similarly to mammals but neither gender lactates. The babies are born with a full set of teeth and able to eat solid food. They are also immune to the Norg terminalisation process, even attempting to make them a '''Senses- ' The Durras have no eyes and so no sense of sight instead navigating by sent and echolocation. Their senses are powerful but general they can track someone from miles and miles away but as they get closer they lose accuracy. So they can tell where something is but exact shapes aren't as defined for them. However their sense of smell can help them get extra information like chemical composition. Their taste is also very advance (they say they can taste things like gender and last meal of their food). The smell through their skin but by opening their mouth they can also open their mouths and use their tongues to help improve their senses. The hear by echolocation, they constantly make a high pitched (sometimes audible to humans but mostly not) clicking noise which they then detect with their ears which they have four of two in the usual position for a creature like a wolf and the other two on the underside of the head. ' ' Habitat/ homeworld- ' The Durra are natives to a small forest world called Jome (Pronounced both Joom or Jome). The World is very smalls to the point it is a legitimate one biome world it's covered in dense rainforest which is at it tallest Miles deep. The habitat is pretty diverse ranging from the open super canopy to the depths where there is literally no sunlight. There aren't seas in the traditional sense but there are dense clouds which are extremely moist. And move in cycles similar to weather patterns. ' Diet-- ' While able to eat pretty much anything that's not fighting back the main component of the Durra is Gryale tumour meet. Mainly because the Gryale shed it voluntarily, that and it full of lovely endorphins and performance enhancers. Not that mention it helps with cooperation. '''Reproduction/ genders/ life expectancy-- ' There are two Durra genders. The Females are smaller and more fragile but often more intelligent than the males. As well as this their back arms are connected by a wing like skin flap. Allowing for basic gliding and flight. The males (or at least the ones closest to males) are larger and more powerful physically. The can be anywhere from 1.5 to 3 times bigger than the females. As such they are generally used as labourers and soldiers. However they are in the minority at only about 15% of the population. This is because of a few factors. 1-The males are only able to produce the equivalent of sperm about once every two or three years, its potent stuff and 99.99 % of heterosexual mating will produce live births sometimes multiple but still it's in short supply. 2-The Females are technically hermaphrodites so it is possible for them to impregnate each other without the need for males and without a male parent the children will always be female. 3-The females produce gemmates at about the rate of human males which is to say much faster than the males. Fast enough to more than counter the smaller survival rates of female children. 4-The Females can essentially stack pregnancies having multiple 5-9 wombs and 4 holding bays. 5-In the past when things were simpler males were vital being the only ones really physically capable of fighting, that and their physical dominance meant that males never had a problem finding a womb. But now as science and diplomacy are happening men aren't as vital and not fashionable so to speak modern values favour diplomacy and economic skill to pure physical power. Considering females are bisexual by default and homosexual parings never produce males they can completely prevent having them. The life expectancy for both varies; Males aren't old until about 300 where as a 60 year old female is pretty ancient however both are mature around 24 and Males often live much more violent lives so don't often die earlier than females. The mechanics are the same as humans pretty much apart from the fact the females have smaller retractable male genitals inside their female ones. 'The Canopy Council- ' Formed as the durra became civilised due to gryale influences. As tribes banded together democracy with the females were genetically more suited to as opposed to the I am king until the next one kills me system. As such females were able to gain power. The Durra have limited power due to being less technologically advanced than humans and Norg. The above and being ruled by durra females makes them favour democracy. They don't want to risk war especially with the Norg strongly opposed to their entire culture. Territory- Pretty much just Jome and its two moons. 'The Wastelayer ' There is a weapon in Durraic mythology called the Wastelayer, a weapon so destructive so powerful entire wars have been fought for it and with it. The Wastelayer is able to become any weapon real of fictional and whoever wields it can decide what it does when it hits, they can choose anything from instant death to paralysis to a gunshot wound. But there is a downside, whatever the blade does to whoever it attacks will be done to the wielder whenever they are attacked. For example if you choose instant death to anyone you hit then you better to be dam sure no one gets the jump on you. Or even slaps you or pokes you. Because you will be killed. Note. -The Wastelayer actually doesn't just do whatever its effects are on its target. It does the effect it would have on its user on the target. For example if a crelm was using it and chose the effect to be crelm venom then the Wastelayer wouldn't actually do anything no matter what its target was because the crelm are immune to their own venom. In other words if you are fire proof and use the Wastelayer to set things on fire then it won't actually do anything.